


De temps en temps

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Mystrade [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Bathrooms, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8955157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: Ils passent de bons moments ensemble.





	

Quand ils rentraient ensembles, pouvaient passer leurs ensembles, ils ne se quittaient presque pas _parfois_. C'était simple et tranquille, sauf pour le bain peut-être.  
  
Greg restait un grand enfant et quand on avait Mycroft qui était tout son contraire... Et bien ça amusait beaucoup l'inspecteur de le taquiner, tout autant qu'il aimait redécouvrir toutes les expressions de Holmes.  
  
Grimace, sourire amusé, rire... ou de le voir se poser contre lui après une plus dur journée... _C'était bien_ , l'eau, la chaleur, Mycfrot contre lui... Greg n'avait jamais envie de sortir de ce petit paradis.


End file.
